Pokemon: Lost To Time
by UltimateBengeta
Summary: Join Red and Blue as they Leave Alola to Discover Unknown Pokemon Regions with Never Before Seen Pokemon! The Fakemon in this Story Belong to me. Their Original Inspirations Belong to Their Creators!
1. Chapter 1: The Ink Demon Pokemon

Pokemon:  
Lost to Time

Chapter 01:  
The Ink Demon Pokemon

During Red's Travels, he met a man in one of the uncharted Pokemon Regions. "Please Sir, You must save the Pokemon in there! It is too dangerous for it!" The Man Begged. Blue rolled up on the scene to ask the question Red had in his mind. "What kind of Pokemon is it?" Blue asked. "Its a Pokemon not recorded in any Pokedex! Even in our Region its not registered! Please say you'll accept the job?" The man explained. Red nodded in acceptance. "So, where is this place?" Blue asked. "It's in this Broken Down Building, it is a very fickle creature as well. Please make sure he comes out alright?" The Man asked. "Don't Worry, We're the Co-Champions of Kanto! We can handle this! Also, Can you tell me what it's name is?" blue asked. "Its name is well...Um, I guess I call it Bendy. I call it Bendy. I don't know its actual Name." The man said sheepishly. "Don't worry. We'll get you your precious Bendy back. Right Red?" Blue asked. Blue saw that Red already went in. "YOU IMPATIENT SON OF A GRANBULL!" Blue Exclaimed Annoyedly. Blue and Red brought out their Partner Pokemon and got ready to look. The place seemed to be very old and it seemed to be an old studio of somekind. "Red, you can't just go in random places witout me! We're friends and co-champions of Kanto! We owe it to the Man that we get this done together!" Blue explained but Red stopped him in his tracks and told him to be Quiet. Blue and Red saw a small Black Blob Creature with a Demon Tail and what seemed to be a Shaped Head to make it seem like it had Demon Horns. It looked at them and it seemed to be almost like a small Child. "Oh, I get it! This must be a human Child who dresses up like A Pokemon to please his Father! Come on Kiddo, come to Champion Blue!" Blue Thought out loud and gestured to the Ink Creature. Red nudged him hard and pulled out his New Pokedex for this Region. "Red, this thing can't be a Pokemon, Can it? its probably a Kid in a Pokemon Costume!" Blue said confidently and the Pokedex dinged and displayed the creature.  
"Devilik" The Pokedex said monotone-ishly. "The Ink Demon Pokemon. A Ghost Type. This Pokemon was Man Made for shows and Different kinds of Propaganda to cheer up Troops for an Incoming War Long Ago. These Pokemon can be very Mischevious and Also very Friendly toward Pokemon and Trainers it has never Met before. This Pokemon can also blend in with Black Enviornments and if possible, it can blend in with White and Gray Areas as well. These Pokemon had stage names like Little Devil Darling or Bendy The Dancing Demon." The Pokedex explained. Devilik made a kind of Light Gurgling sound and decided to walk up to Red and talk to Red's Pikachu. "Wow, i guess I was...wrong? Wow, this is an uneasy feeling." Blue said feeling chills go down his spine. Red gestured that they should get Devilik out of this place before it collapses. They all got out unscathed and showed the Man Devilik. "My Dear Bendy! I am so glad you're safe! You should know better than to go into abandoned places! They are Fragile places that can collapse right on top or right below you, leaving you with a nasty bruise or a Broken Limb!" The Elderly Man slightly scolded. "I must thank you boys. I am so sorry that Bendy ended up becoming such a Troublemaker, its been around some previously bad trainers in the past. I found it at my doorstep crying its inky tears and its little inky Heart out all over the stairs. I decided to let him in to keep him from becoming more heartbroken or possibly hurt. Although with how much Bendy loved talking with the Pikachu you have there on your shoulder, Would you kindly show Bendy the love he truly deserves from a trainer?" The Old man Requested. Red immediately shook his head yes and held out his arms in a welcoming fashion and saw Devilik smiling wide and big. Red pulled out a Friend Ball and used it as Devilik's new Home and as a Welcoming Invitation to Red and Blue's Journey across the Forgotten Regions.

"So, How did you guys like this? Its something new to tide you guys over with what I already got going on. Its basically after Red and Blue went to Alola and went on to discover other New Regions with New Unseen Pokemon to see! So, This First Chapter resulted in Being Red's Newest Pokemon based on Bendy the Ink Demon from Bendy and The Ink Machine. Shoutout to TheMeatly for making such an incredible game! Can't wait for Chapter 3 of BATIM! Also, Chapter 2 Hint for this Story, Its In the Water, and its a Fanmade Split Evolution for Lombre. Also, Its based on a Japanese Myth."

-UltimateBengeta 


	2. Chapter 2: The Bio-Helix Pokemon

Pokemon:  
Lost to Time

Chapter 02:  
The Bio-Helix Pokemon + New Pokemon in The Next Chapter!

As Red and Blue continue their Journey through the Unknown Region known as Cragore, They begin to stumble through a Strange looking Forest with Pipelines going through the Thickness of the Forest Areas. "Sheesh, whoever's out here must be doing something Sciency. Like my Gramps, Right Red?" Blue asked confidently. Red nodded in Agreement and took notice that he saw a small bit of Movement out of the corner of his eye. Red stopped and Motioned Pikachu to get Ready. "Red, you saw something?" Blue asked Curious about Red's sudden change in mood. Red looked above Blue to see what he was hoping was just his mind playing tricks on him. A Sliver-ish Blue DNA Helix with a Black Rectangular Eye was floating above Blue's Head. Red pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Creature and Got a Dex Entry.

-Helixid

The Bio-Helix Pokemon

Type:  
Normal-Psychic

These Pokemon were created by unknown methods and many people are unsure of where these Pokemon First Originated from. Some say that these Pokmon Originated from Deoxys while others say that this was Missingno's Pre-Evolved state, but the thing about Helixids is that they are playful and serious. Its Lines change colors based on its Enviornment to help execute a proper Chance of Survival.  
-

Blue was astonished. He had never known that there was an Actual Pokemon based off of the DNA Helix. "H-Hello, Helixid. Don't mind us, just taking a nice walk through this strangely Mechanicalized Forest of yours.." Blue said feeling nervous. Helixid nudged itself against Blue almost as if its trying to nuzzle itself into his arm. Red was Snickering and Handed Blue a Great Ball to capture it. "Hey uh, Helixid. Do you wanna join us on our journey through the Cragore Region?" Blue asked Nervously. Helixid blinked its only eye and headbutted the Pokeball's Button and let itself inside the Ball. It wobbled in Blue's Hand once and it was a Successful Capture. "Cool, I got a Helixid!" Blue said Holding the Pokeball in the Air Triumphantly. Blue noticed that something else was coming their way. It seemed to be A Western-ish Cowboy Skeleton with One Glowing Blue Eye and One Glowing Orange Eye that seemed Cracked. "Skeeeelande..." The Weird Pokemon said Deeply and Raspily. "Uh... Red? What is that?" Blue said trembling in fear. Blue looked behind him to see that Red was Booking it. "REEEEDDDDD!" Blue Exclaimed and Began to Book it right behind Red.

'Our Kanto Heroes have caught a New Pokemon and are being chased by Another! What is This Pokemon? What does it want with Red and Blue, Find out Next Time On... Pokemon: Lost To Time!' 


End file.
